I'm Yours
by RosettaEmeraldGreen
Summary: Hey guys! This is my first one-shot song-fic so give it a try : Hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is my first one-shot song-fic so give it a try. :) This idea has been bouncing around my head for some time (and it was getting quite annoying) :S so...I typed it up...Hope you Like! ^_^ x... **

**Song: "I'm yours" by Script (Irish rock band) song-fiction. **

I reached out with my course thumb to wipe away the cascading tears, that were literally gushing down now as if the dam has broken and is now over flowing with water, but she didn't look at me; she stepped away from me, ripping my heart out in the process.

**I may not have the softest touch  
**

I mean it's not her fault; I don't blame her for being angry with me. Heck I'm angry with me and if I got treated like that I'd be beyond angry, but seeing her so upset just made me want to turn back time and take back the words I said earlier. It hurt. It really hurt seeing her like this. Broken. I don't deserve her friendship. I don't deserve her forgiveness. Heck, I don't deserve _her_.

**I may not say the words as such **

I dropped my outstretched hands where her face was just a second ago, now she was standing a few feet away from me. Her bright sea blue eyes glaring my way, her shoulders stiff. Her fists clenched.

I flicked my greasy hair away from my face. I tried to reach her; I did, but am not good enough for her. I never will be. And the looks don't work in my favour either. I mean who would want to like a big towering bulk with black lanky-greasy hair that needed a cut and face filled with red angry acne. That's why, every time she comes closer to me. Every time our friendship strengthens; I push her away, scared that if we get too close I'll lose control over myself, and scared that when I do lose that control she'll turn me down-disgusted that me of all people like her. No, _love_ her. She'll turn me down nice and slowly, of course. It's like her to do that. It'll just end up hurting us both. It'll end up hurting _me_. So, I push her away.

**And though I may not look like much**

But even with these thoughts going through my head I wanted her. I _needed_ her. She's my mate. She's my other half. I scoff at the idea that we'll end up together. So, to avoid getting hurt, I chew her out. Get her angry at me, but that hurts too. It's like a blow to my heart. A blow every time I can't have her. Every time I push her away. But, it has to be done. I go mad at her when she's hurt herself or put herself in danger for no reason. I can't have her. I can't lose her.

**I'm yours  
**

Even though I keep telling myself I'll never win her. Not like this, not ever. Not if I keep chewing her out like that blaming her for something that's not even remotely her fault. But I do it anyway. If I can't have her at least she'll be safe. I love her. But I can't tell her that; she won't accept me-she'd want Simon. That's why I chew her out; to push her away. Away from the monster. Away from me.

**And though my edges may be rough **

I'll protect her. Yes. I'll protect her from harm, from danger. I'll keep her safe. I may not be a looker, I may be dangerous myself. But I can protect her, from other danger she gets herself into. My lips twitched into a sad smile at that.

**And never feel I'm quite enough**

I'll protect her with all my strength. I'll protect her with all my heart. Heck, I'd die for her. To see her happy and safe is all I want, even if she's not with me. I'd be happy as long as she is.

**It may not seem like very much**

The wolf in me keeps telling me that I should take her away from everyone, keep her for myself. I growled at my wolf self. It will never happen. I can't force her to be mine. It's her choice. She belongs to someone else. She'll be happier with him.

**But I'm yours**

She was different, from the first time I laid my eyes on her. I knew, I _knew_ she was the one. No matter how many times I tried to deny it. No matter how many times I came up with 'logical' excuses explaining away why I felt that way about her. I _knew_. From the day she looked up at me with her wide blue eyes. All innocent; and small. And the day she stood up for her self. Standing tall. Fighting back. Not taking my crap. I _knew_.

**You healed these scars over time**

Even when she didn't know what kind of monster I was back then she stayed with me helping me get through my change, encouraging me in her soft little voice repeating nothings. It made me feel _safe_. **  
**

**Embraced my soul  
**

She doesn't just take my word for it just because I'm advanced in science and maths. She'll make me challenge myself in everything; not like anyone else. She'll argue back and stand up for herself. She'll challenge me.

**You loved my mind  
**

She not only helped challenge myself, she helped change myself. I have learnt to smile. To laugh. To be who I wanted to be. To not let anyone's criticism get to me. I learnt to be less of a monster than I am. She's my angel in disguise.

**You're the only angel in my life  
**

The day I killed Liam was a big blow. I couldn't take it. The guilt was eating away at me. Slowly. I was a monster again. I nearly lost you. I nearly lost myself, but you said reassured me. Said, I'm not monster. I wanted to believe that. Oh, how badly I wanted that to be true. But, I killed someone. Someone died at my own hands. You pointed out I was protecting you. If I didn't kill Liam he would have killed us. Both of us. The guilt ebbed away. Little by little.

**My knees went weak and you saw me cry  
**

'You're still my big bad brave wolf'. Your soft voice tinkled in the night.

'You're my Chloe, my little kick-ass necro'.

**Say I'm still the soldier in your eyes**

**Please review! :) x**


	2. The Reason Is You

**Hey, guys! I am back on the song-fic-one-shots!**

**I have had this idea bouncing around my head for awhile now, and just managed to get off my lazy arse and type it in!**

**NOTE: This song-fic may be two/three shots depending on...well just depending on something... :/**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DP nor do i own Hoobstank and the song 'Reason is you'!**

**Songs are in bold and underlined. Derek's thoughts are in italics... **

**I hope you enjoy! :)**

**I'm not a perfect person**

Well that's true, you don't need a rocket scientist to tell you that! I mean C'mon if I was, I wouldn't be avoided by everyone, like the plague! I mean sure, my attitude doesn't help, but when you get treated like you're a jerk, you'd surely get fed up and start acting like one.

Oh, didn't I introduce myself. Huh. Well I'm Derek. Derek Souza. Or 'big fat jerk wad' to you Edison High students. I am a walking talking, 'not-so-brainy' jerk wad! Yep, that's what they call me. Not only that but the so-called 'bravest' bunch of guys from my class and some from a year above me try a little 'pushing-and-shoving', which just irritates me to no end. They do sometimes pick a fight with me, which I profusely and logically turn down, but with my luck, even when I turn down fights or better still, stop them,** I** get sent to the principles office!

The tall, lanky bold headed principal, Mr. Davidoff, is a human version of a vulture, who bends over to squint at people who are smaller than him with his black beady, watchful eyes. Although, he can't actually look down at me, since I'm his height, all he could do is glare me down, willing himself to shoot up another inch or so higher.

The secretary is no better, the small skinny, young sour faced woman, with dark brown hair, which is always put up in a tight bun. Ms. Vandop, was the most irritable cockroach, you can come across. Her icy blue eyes always following you around. Watching. And her lips set in an evil all-knowing-smirk.

'Hey bro! C'mon, we gonna be late!' Oh, I forgot to introduce you guys to Simon, the cheery half Korean foster brother of mine. We're close as real blood brothers. He's the complete opposite of me. Not just in looks; him being the girls' magnet, me being the girls' nightmare. We're also different in personalities. Him cheery, me moody. He has friends, I have enemies. He's popular, whilst I'm not etc. Etc. That's about wraps it up.

'Coming!' I took one last look in the mirror, it seems Mother Nature was cutting me some slack, my face is slowly starting to clear up, and my hair is no longer lanky and greasy. I don't have to shower twice a day **and** still smell like I've been living in pig sty.

I grabbed my rucksack and my car keys and headed downstairs, out the door and into my beat up truck. Out the car window I saw dad waving us goodbye, as he heads towards his car. Kit is my foster dad, Simon's father. They are the only ones who took me in under their wings when no one else would, and understood me or tried to. I'll give them that, at least they tried, instead of seeing 'the big ugly brute' and jump to conclusions. **  
**

**There's many thing I wish I didn't do**

Yeah, O.K so I did stuff I regret, like that time when a red neck loser tried to pick a fight with my brother Simon at a small town near Albany...I didn't mean to _throw_ him into a wall. I only wanted to get him away from my brother. Not _throw_ him.

As the Edison High building loomed higher as we got closer, the pit in my stomach grew heavier. The feeling of dread growing larger than life. I shook myself out of my reverie and parked the truck near the entrance of the school. Again, as I stepped out of the car, my stomach twisted. _It must be hunger, I did skip breakfast. _

I slung my rucksack over my shoulderand ran inside, heading towards my vandalised (not by me, of course) locker. Whilst Simon headed towards the group of girls near the bike shed. The large red spray painted 'dickhead' greeted me as I put in my locker combination, I internally sighed, as I remembered **that** day.

That particular life changing day. The day I met **her**.

**Well I hope you enjoy! Please leave your reviews, Let me know if I could improve on anything. :) x **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Here's the second part! I hope you guys enjoy! :) **

**But I continue learning**

I try my best now, to smile more, to laugh, to be more _friendly..._and less intimidating, which is kind of hard to do. Me being...well **me**. But I try. People sort of freaked out at first. My lips quirked up into a smile as I remembered the Edison High students faces; when they saw me, not with my trademark scowl, but with a very nervous looking smile, that was half forced; on my face. I laughed inwardly. The students are quite used to me smiling a little here and there now. Although, they're always fake, especially since the day **she** left.

And now that my face is slowly starting to clear, and now that I started to wear less baggy clothes, girls, not only give Simon the eye, they also, instead of pretending I don't exist; which I prefer, they're also starting to look my way.

'Hey, bro! Wait up!' I turned towards the voice and saw Simon jogging my way, trying to catch up. I slowed my pace, to make it easier for him to catch up, it's not that he's unhealthy because he is; it's to do with me being over 6 ft tall with werewolf strength and speed.

Once he caught up with me, he took a deep breath and-

'Hey, you know Ash-'

'No'

'But-'

'I said no!' I snapped, turning to face him, my hands curling into tight fists, my teeth clenched and my whole body shook with anger and adrenaline. The wolf growled feeling more or less threatened, I told it to shut up, which, obviously failed. I lifted my hand towards my face and started rubbing the bridge of my nose, as if it would release the tight knot slowly forming there. I took a deep shaky breath, and then let out through my nose.

'Simon? How many times must I say 'no'?' I asked, enunciating each word as if I was speaking to a four year old. Simon's shoulder slumped, as he let out a defeated sigh.

'Fine. But, seriously bro? You really need to go out on a date!' He shouted out the last part as we headed for our first class, English. I sighed, ever since mother nature started give me some slack, girls started flocking me, not much I'll admit, I mean I'm still no looker, but enough to get me and the wolf riled. And Simon tried to set me up with some of them, but I flat out refused, which irritated Simon to no end.

I know he was trying to cheer me up, or help me move on, but I can't. He said there will be others. But, for me **she** was the one. No, she **is** the one. The wolf whined a sad, pathetic whine as he sent me a picture of** her**.

I shook my head, trying to clear my head. I reached my hand out and grabbed the door knob and twisted it. As I opened the door the smell of **her** hit me, at that my head snapped up at the same time the wolf howled in joy, wagging his tail and barking. I looked around, checking everyone's faces, then re-checking everyone with blonde hair, but to no avail. She wasn't there at all and the smell was conjured up by my, desperate and pathetic, imagination, so that the universe itself could laugh at how pathetic I was.

From behind, Simon gave me a nudge, I looked behind me and saw Simon giving me a confused look. I turned back around and saw that the teacher, Mrs. Talbot, has stopped talking and was looking at me, eyebrows raised and hands on her hips. Everyone else was staring at me with either an annoyed look or confused ones. Then I realized that I must have stood there longer than I thought and probably looked weird when I was drinking in her smell, with my nose flared, and looking around searching for someone frantically, almost like a possessed person.

**I never meant to do those things to you**

I walked in, ignoring the eyes that were boring into my back, and took my usual seat. The class started, and Mrs. Talbot started droning on. I looked out the window, as my mind slowly started to replay **that** particular day.

The day I hurt **her**, I didn't mean to. I never wanted to hurt her, she was everything to me; no matter how clichéd it is; she's my mate, my other half; my soul mate. The only one I love. The one I'd always love.

We were walking towards her house, where I was tutoring her in maths for the last few weeks. That is how she, Chloe Saunders, befriended me the 'unsociable', Derek Souza. She taught me how to laugh, to smile. She stuck up for herself, when I was being rude to her, which shocked me, because nobody else ever did.

Her dad wasn't home, which wasn't a big shocker, he's always on business trips; there is a nanny, but she takes Wednesdays and Sundays off. Once we reached her condo, she turned towards me and gave a small smile, she opened the door and walked straight towards the kitchen, and I followed her inside, closing the door behind me.

**And so I have to say before I go**

After about twenty minutes of me explaining algebra, Chloe broke the silence.

'Derek?' I snapped my head up and looked at her, she looked sad, her gorgeous sea-blue eyes glossy from unshed tears. I wanted to pummel the person who made her upset. I didn't like to see her cry.

'What's up Chloe?' I asked.

'I-I-I,' she took a deep shaky breath, 'I'm moving. Again'. She looked down at her clasped hands on her lap, her tears falling down her pale skin, her soft strawberry blonde hair, falling forward like a curtain. It took me a whole minute for my mind to process what she said.

'What?!' I snapped, which almost sounded like a growl.

'I-I I'm moving again, Dad's coming back tonight. We're leaving tomorrow'. She said the last part so quietly, even my werewolf ears had to strain to pick it up. The wolf howled, the most pathetic pain filled howl I ever knew. Then he cut the howl off short, and then growled; _he's taking our mate away! Stop him! _I shook my head, that wouldn't work I can't actually stop Mr. Saunders from taking his daughter, no matter how much I wanted to.

I stood up so fast, that the chair fell behind me. Chloe snapped her head up to look at me with her wide blue eyes, she slowly stood up and walked towards me with her hand outstretched. My chest vibrated with an angry growl.

'Derek, please! I-I-' My hand shot out at its own accord. The next thing I knew Chloe was lying on the floor few feet away from me, curled up into a foetal position.

I looked down at my hand with wide eyes, tears brimming. Guilt spreading her ice cold hands all over my body. Then I looked down towards where Chloe was, she was looking up at me now, her eyes wide with fear, I took a small step towards her.

'Chloe I-', she scrambled away, her back hitting the wall, then she stood up, using the wall for support.

'Chloe I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to-'

'GET OUT!' She no longer looked scared she was furious, I tried to explain, but she wouldn't listen. I grabbed my bag from the kitchen floor and with my tail between my legs (no pun intended) I walked out, never to see her again. _**  
**_**  
****That I just want you to know**

From that dayon, the guiltstarted to slowly eat away at me, my heart felt like it was stomped upon a million times. Dad and Simon were confused as to why I suddenly started to keep my distance from both Simon and dad, I didn't want to end up hurting them too.

I tried apologizing, but she just wouldn't listen. I tried to explain, but it didn't work.

**Please leave your reviews, it will be greatly appreciated! Tell me if it's good or bad! ;P x**


End file.
